


Beauty of Annihilation

by Alpha6



Series: She. A Celestial of the Light. [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark Eleven, F/M, Fluff, Mileven, hopefully this one will have a happy ending lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha6/pseuds/Alpha6
Summary: She would do anything to protect him, anything. Eleven and Mike find themselves on the run after an uncontrolled outburst of Eleven's devastating power brings them to the Governments attention. one thing was for sure, she would protect him, no matter the cost.Even Annihilation can be beautiful.





	1. Prologue

Eleven lay upon Mikes chest. She could feel his heartbeat, to her it was beautiful, she lay at peace with him.

It was six months after she had closed the gate, things were a lot different since the 353 days that should she not been able to see Mike, it had been torture to her, she still could not comprehend the feelings that she had for the boy who’s chest she lay upon.

It was Mike’s weekly visit to the cabin where she still lived, it was a compromise between the three of them, Mike, Eleven and Hopper. Although everyone now knew her real name to be Jane, everyone still either called her El or Eleven, she wasn’t Jane, the bad men had took that from her, Jane was the person that she could have been. It didn’t feel right.

It didn’t dampen her spirits though, Mike had fallen asleep on the sofa, immensely tired from the amount of schoolwork he was going though before his exams before the summer, needless to say he was exhausted and had promptly fallen asleep in Eleven’s warm embrace an hour into the movie that they were supposed to be watching.

Eleven had crawled up to his chest and laid her there finding comfort in doing so, her stomach giving her a weird tingly feeling that shouldn’t describe or put a word too, it was kinda nice, she thought.

They hadn’t put a label onto their relationship yet, everyone could see they were close, the boys would tease Mike endlessly who would just go a deep shade of red half heartedly telling them to shut up plus Mike didn’t want to put pressure onto her to put a label on it. Mike knew what he felt for her, 353 days without her had shown him that, one week was all that was needed to fall head over heels for the girl.

She had turned the volume down to aid Mike in his much needed sleep, she could sense through her power how exhausted he was, although to be fair you didn’t need to have powers to see how exhausted he actually was. El had used a tiny morsel of her power upon him as he slept, influencing his dreams, making sure he had nice dreams.

During this time El had been practicing using her power, she no longer got nosebleeds unless she was doing something strenuous, Mike had come up with a theory that her powers were like muscles in that if she did regular exercises with them then they would eventually get used to the amount of strain she placed upon them and become stronger because of it.

So far Mikes theory had been right and her powers were improving all the time. 

However, El’s feelings for Mike were becoming ever more stronger, with every minute they spent together, he was patient and understanding, he had been helping teach her science to try and get her ready for school in the fall, she had come a long way to do so, it was clear she was highly intelligent, often catching on to concepts and the teachings quite fast, however, socially she still had a long way to go.

But If there was one thing Eleven knew more than anything was that…

Mike.

She needed him. 

When they were apart it was like there was a hole in her stomach that could not be filled, many times she had been tempted to sneak out of the cabin to go see him but she didn’t knowing how pissed Hopper would be, but she had her compromise, her half-way happy.

But she didn’t want halfway happy anymore, she wanted to go see Mike, ride around on his bike, spend time with his friends, go to places that she’d never been to before like the Arcade.

More often that not she would get a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach when she was around him, it was like an itch she couldn’t scratch.

She slowly laced his fingers with hers, Mike shifted in his sleep as she did so, almost like he could sense El’s touch, she gazed softly at his face, counting the little stars on his face, Mike called them freckles but she told them they were stars which always sent Mike into a blushing fit.

She gently ran her fingers across his freckles/stars, Mike nuzzled into her hand at the soft touch, making her giggle softly, he was immensely cute when he slept, she knew that due to either watching him in the void and once during the week in 83 she had gone upstairs and watched Mike sleep because she couldn’t plus she felt a desire to keep the ebony haired boy safe. 

Eleven soon fell asleep upon Mike’s chest and his arm subconsciously had drew her in closer, laying an arm over her protectively, their bodies could literally not be any closer. But there was a soft knock on the door, Hoppers secret knock and being half asleep, El lazily lifted her arm to undo the locks o the door before laying her head back down on Mike’s chest.

That was until a voice suddenly reverberated in the cabin.

“What the hell is this?” 

Both of the teens bolted upright at the sound of Hopper’s voice, Mike had gone a tinge of red (No surprises there) and turned to face the Dad of Eleven.

“Hello hop..chief… I mean sir” Mike rambled awkwardly at the sight of him, fighting and failing to hide his blush. Eleven just starred at the Hopper, not bashful nor ashamed. 

“Mike I think its time for you to go home” Hopper said, not taking his eyes off of Eleven who starred straight back at Hopper, unblinking or willing to show weakness.

“No” Eleven said forcefully.

“Mike, Go, Now” Hopper said through gritted teeth.

Mike nodded weakly it felt like World War III was about to erupt any second now as both father and daughter starred down at each other.

Eleven broke her gaze with Hopper and walked Mike to the door of the cabin.

“It’s okay El, I’ll see you next weekend okay?” Mike said trying to not sound to sad.

Eleven just nodded sadly, hating the fact it would be another week until she saw him again at least in person, its not like she had been using her powers to watch Mike at certain hours of the day, once she accidentally she entered the void to visit him and he was in the shower, she eyes had snapped open almost immediately, from then on she had been more careful with her “visits“.

Mike kissed her on top of the forehead but El was not satisfied with just a kiss on the forehead and pulled him down to her level so she could gently place her lips upon his, said kiss only lasted a second or two but it made both of their hearts race, flutter etc. 

It both left them breathless and left them in a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous. Mike slowly walked out the door to his bike and rode with a final wave to El who gave a small wave back and closed the door, locking it with her mind turning to face Hopper. She could tell he was a little mad. 

“We need to talk”


	2. Argument

Both Hopper and El starred each other down, unwilling to compromise from their respective positions, Hopper was only concerned at how close the two had gotten over a small span of time, for two fourteen year olds they seemed to be too close for their own good. He was simply concerned but his anger had gotten the best of him and simply made the situation worse. 

El refused to back down on this, normally an argument would fizzle out after a few Minutes but this specific argument was over Mike and on this she simply refused to give way against her adoptive father. This was Mike. The one who took her out of the rain. 

As to be expected both of them were at each others throat.

“All I’m saying is to tone down the affection!” Hopper shouted, eyes narrowed 

“Why?!” she screamed back “Nothing Ever Happens!” Boy did that sound familiar

“Because your too young! Both of you are!” Hopper said slapping his hand down onto a cabinet making its contents rattle. 

El scowled at Hopper, too young? She had destroyed a gate to another dimension, killed numerous men but she was too young to be close to Mike? That literally made no sense.

El’s nostrils flared dangerously “Bullshit!” she said daringly, Hoppers face contorted slightly at the use of her language, the situation was getting out of hand and fast. Of course Hopper only knew how to fight fire with fire.

“Language! Your grounded” he said simply, she shook her head defiantly “That means No Mike, No Eggos or TV for a week!” he said, doing the usual of throwing the eggo’s in the bin and of course taking the aerial from the TV, she glared at him furiously. 

“I need him” her tone was beyond bone-chilling, the lights flickered, her emotions were starting to get out of control, blasted teenagers. Hopper looked worriedly at the lights”

“Stop that now” he said turning back to glare at her, damn did he hate being the bad guy as it always seemed in these situations. She shook her head defiantly.

“Very well two weeks!” he said “its for your own good” he added.

“You are just like Brenner!” she screamed at him stomping her foot, the cabin shook slightly as her foot sent a small shockwave through the ground. 

Hopper was losing his patience fast “No, I’m not like him” he said quietly but the anger and hurt was laced there.  
“No, you’re worse” she responded just as quietly turning away from him dejectedly, holy shit did that sting Hopper’s heart, couldn’t she see that he was just trying to protect her? Hopper knew in the back of his mind that Mike was not like other teens in that he respected Eleven but as his daughter it was his duty regardless to be protective. 

His eyes full of hurt turned back to her.

“You can’t keep me from him, not again, not ever again” she did something she would later regret, she flicked her head and Hopper flew back into the wall of the cabin, but at the same time, the windows exploded inwards, things fell to the floor and the lights burst in a deadly dance of amber sparks.

Hopper was knocked out from the impact, she strode over to the door and ripped it open with her powers, before taking one last look at Hopper, guilt creeping into her.

“I’m sorry” she said her voice barely a whisper and she strode of the cabin and to find Mike. 

Mike lay upon his bed, looking through his chemistry textbook going through the basics of Ionic and Covalent bonds, God he hated chemistry. It was probably his least favourite area in Science, he preferred Physics with biology coming into a happy neutral.

Lucky for him he was nearly done with the book, with most of it making sense. He had to re-read several pages and topics to get the gist of it. He was clever like that despite the fact he despised Chemistry, that was usually Will’s area of expertise, Hell even Max had proven to be good at the subject. Mike face would contort in disgust although with humour.

It was good for the party to be back together again

Tap Tap Tap

Mike furrowed his brow, what was that?

Tap Tap Tap

He realised it was his window and was shocked to find El was at his window. He rushed over to open it and was shocked to find her floating in mid-air as she used her powers to defy the force of gravity.

“El!” he whispered in Surprise as he opened the window,

Immediately she climbed through and enveloped him in a fierce hu, she started to shake and he realized she was crying, his hand moved up and down her back soothingly as she shook silently with the tears cascading down her cheeks. He made shushing noises as he tried to calm her down.

She tearfully explained what had happened after he left eh cabin that night and how she lost control and knocked hopper out and came to find him.

“I Missed You” she said simply when he asked why despite the situation Mike found himself with a slight smile.

“I Missed You too” he said honestly, his fingers wiped the tears she had shed and his fingers lightly traced his skin sending jolts of electricity down her skin, she nuzzled into his hand as he did this, enjoying their closeness, the itch that could not be scratched had returned with a vengeance as she felt the it in her lower regions. She ignored it and simply basked in Mike’s touch.

“What if he hates me now?” El asked sadly.

“He won’t. you two were just upset and it just happened. He’ll forgive you” Mike said encouragingly

She smiled sadly up at him.

“He’ll you first but he’ll forgive you” he added at the end with a small smirk, she giggled, some of the tension she had been feeling had been lifted off of her shoulders.

They felt that magnetic pull and their lips joined together, the butterflies in their stomachs fluttered in harmony together, they felt fireworks in their bodies, electricity coursed through them, as if their lips had completed a live circuit.

They pulled away breathless and completely thrown just by how powerful that kiss had felt, he had a dopey smile and hers was bashful, their foreheads touched as they bathed in the afterglow of their kiss. Mike broke the silence first.

“I best get you home” Mike said reluctantly.

El simply sighed and then nodded as they pulled apart. 

El floated Mike to the ground before climbing out the window and floating herself down before they walked together into the darkened woods of Hawkins, Indiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) glad I was able to get this out today, where this story is more complicated to plan and write especially with no fan fics that are able to indicate how such a fic might work so I’m having to go on my own initiative, it will get darker than this, I think i might make El start to obsess in a specific way over Mike maybe? Probably sounds like a horrible idea but I need to give motivation for her dark actions that are yet to come. 
> 
> So my updates maybe a little longer to wait for than usual just because of the complicated nature of this story. 
> 
> As always guys review! And until next time, peace!


	3. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I am so happy with the way this chapter has turned out and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it, this took longer to write as I lost about a page when the word doc crashed lol
> 
> WARNING - Semi-Smut Ahead

 

Eleven felt something akin to exhilaration as she clung on to Mike and as they rode down the empty darkened road, it was the first time that she had rode on the back since that week in 83, she was enjoying it just as much as she did then.

She remembers the first time that she had rode on the back, when they found her on that rainy night, sopping wet, shivering and scared. Even upon that first meeting El had felt her eyes drawn to his and vice versa, Mike had felt an instant connection with the girl now on the back of his bike. Their eyes had locked and both of them felt something, something akin to déjà vu? All they knew was that for some inexplicable reason they had been drawn like a moth to the flame.

So she rode with them back to Mike's house, giving her fresh clothes, she still remembers the smell of the apple shampoo that had lingered on his clothes, her nose had caught the whiff of it when she brought it up to her face before she tried changing in front of them.

From that moment then on Mike had become the focal point of her life, she had stopped the mouth breather from hurting Mike as he charged at him, Mike had stood his ground, not backing down mostly because of the girl that was several inches from his side, giving him the courage to finally stand up to Troy. Of course she had rooted the boy in place, he was not to touch him, he was not to hurt him, then she punished him by making him wet himself in front everyone, finally giving him a taste of humiliation.

Lucas had also found out the hard way that no-one was to mess with her Mike, as they fought over her, Lucas convinced that she was up to no good and Mike loyally defending her despite the fact he knew that El had messed with the compasses, she screamed and Lucas had promptly flew back and was knocked unconscious, if it were anyone else it could have ended a lot worse. She ran because she hurt one of his friends and friends weren't supposed to hurt each other.

She spent the night in the forest and walked into a store and stole several boxes of Eggo's, not bound by the laws of humanity she swiftly walked out, telekinetically smashing the automatic doors together so hard that the glass had shattered from impact. Not a care in the world.

She ravenously tore into the stolen goods, before hearing his voice and Dustin's calling out to her, her heart had leapt into her throat. Mike! She nearly shouted until she felt the presence of anger nearby coming from two people, she could also feel the emotions of the other two people and that was fear and adrenaline, she had an inkling as to what it was and she chased the presence that she could feel.

She arrived just in time to see Mike step up to the cliff and calmly step off it.

Her mind screamed and went into overdrive NO! her mind screamed, her mind automatically sent out her telekinetic tendrils which warmly wrapped themselves around Mike, who looked around in sheer shock as he now floated in mid-air before he was hauled the face of the cliff and dropped safely to the floor, far enough from the cliff's edge, anger poured from her being as she walked to see the two mouth breathers from before who had obviously not learned their lessons, she flung one to the floor and snapped the arm of the other, she felt satisfaction as she heard the bone snap into two pieces.

"Go" she said, calm fury radiating from her, they didn't need to telling twice and scrambled away in fear, running for their lives.

Of course it went all downhill from there from being chased by the bad men to being cornered by the Demogorgan, she calmly placed herself in front of her friends and in front of Mike. She knew what she was about to do would most likely kill her, as long as he was safe, she didn't care what happened to her. She had flung him back as he attempted to stop her, he knew what she was trying to do and it scared him.

She turned to him , his arms dropped in defeat as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. He felt his heart breaking as she turned to him she uttered the words that would haunt him forever.

_Goodbye Mike_

She screamed in a way no human could ever replicate, her voice amplified by the raw power that was coming from her, she couldn't concentrate all of it and it ended up being channeled through her vocal chords, Mike had clamped his ears shut with his hands and painfully kept his eyes open before they were forced to close as the scream tore into their ear drums.

And then she was gone for 353 days. And Mike had felt himself die bit by bit each day. When she left she took a piece of him with her, he no longer cared about grades or getting into trouble, he was even suspended for a week when he had punched troy in the mouth after he asked where the bald freak was. Everyone had been taken by Surprise by Mike's passionate anger as Mike had lay into Troy with very ounce of pain, grief, anguish and sorrow that had been a part of Mike since she vanished.

Every punch he delivered was accompanied by a word.

Don't!

_**Punch** _

You!

_**Punch** _

Fucking!

_**Punch** _

Dare!

**_Punch_ **

Talk!

**_Punch_ **

About!

**_Punch_ **

Her!

By this point Troy's nose and mouth was covered in blood and his nose broken in several places, it took both Dustin and Lucas to drag Mike off of Troy who had given up trying to fight back and had merely had his hands covering his face in a futile attempt to protect it. They managed to drag him out of the cafeteria into the hall as Mike's anger turned into soul crushing sobs. As Dustin, Lucas and Will had tried their best to comfort their heartbroken friend. They had looked to each other helplessly.

"I just want her back" he sobbed as his head was in his hands, covered in blood some of which was his own and some of which was Troy's, the skin on his knuckles had been cut open, blood poured out and covered his bruised knuckles.

Dustin took charge and wrapped his friend in a typical Dustin style hug.

"We know, Mike, We know" Dustin said as he attempted to get his friend to stop.

"I miss her so much, I can't take it anymore" Mike said quietly as the sobs finally came to a stop.

That was on day 211.

Needless to say Troy and James had avoided the gang from that point on, giving them a wide berth whenever they did happen to cross paths, Troy had his head down when this happened. He was scared. Scared by what he brought out in Mike.

Of course Eleven had seen this form the void, she could feel the anguish that radiated from Mike, it resulted in an argument between her and Hopper. She could feel his pain as she shared it as well, being kept from him was something akin to being suffocated.

She had cried that night harder than she ever had before, Hopper sat helplessly on the sofa hearing her cry. Unsure of what to do before walking into her room and hugging her to his chest, he kissed the top of it in order to calm her down, through her sobs she only said one thing.

_He Needs Me._

Hopper silently agreed, but he had also made a promise, to protect her like he couldn't with Sarah and by god was he going to keep that Promise. Eventually she calmed down and fell asleep due to emotional exhaustion. Her face was tinted red from all the crying as Hopper carefully tucked her in and placed her teddy bear into her arms which in her sleep she brought to her chest and hugged tightly to her.

Hopper had to stop himself from Laughing when she told him she named it Mike. Part of him realized why she had named it after him. He wished to God that he didn't have to keep them apart like this, it was killing them both.

El was brought back to reality as she heard Mikes soft voice in front of her.

"El, you okay?" Mike asked as he pedalled.

"I'm Okay, Mike" she responded with a small smile. Her hands tightened slightly around his waist, Mike felt his neck heat up, trying to concentrate on the road in front of him, he slowed their speed not wanting to risk them crashing.

Sometimes Mike and Eleven didn't need to speak to each other, Eleven wasn't a girl of many words but they didn't need words to convey what they wanted to say, sometimes it was just a touch on the arm of a gesture or simply looking into each others eyes was enough.

Mike slowed to a stop in the clearing where Hoppers Police Car sat, Mike put the kickstand in Place and walked her through the dense forest, the sun was setting so they could clearly see ahead of them, Eleven froze in place has her blood ran cold and Mike felt her grasp his hand at the sight that lay before them.

Men in suits were walking all over the cabin, El swallowed nervously as she saw hopper sat at the table with an ice pack on his head, how did they know where she was? Did hopper finally decide that he had enough? Through the window Hopper spotted El and Mike outside and their eyes locked, El was trying to fight back tears.

Hopper glanced round to make sure no-on was looking before looking dead square at Mike with a small look on his face, Mike did not need telepathy to understand what Hopper was communicating.

_Look after Her._

Then his eyes turned to El's and he mouthed a single word to her.

_Run._

Then he smiled sadly at her, conveying that he was not angry with her.

Both teens started to slowly back up away from the cabin, never taking their eyes off the men that were traipsing around the cabin, her cabin. It was starting to get dark now, the sky was a deep golden orange with splashes of red and pink across the clouds.

Suddenly there was a small bang, like a gunshot, El immediately looked down to her feet and she wanted to smack herself in the head, she had just stepped on the tripwire, Mike looked at her fearfully as they turned tail and ran.

"Hey!" one of them shouted, withdrawing a M1911 handgun.

"Get them, kill the boy if you must!" a man with silver hair shouted as he came rushing out of the cabin, he watched from the porch as the men started to give chase to the two teens, a small smile was etched upon his face as a single thought came to mind  _"She has grown"_  one could say it was a smile of pride.

El and Mike grasped each others hand as they whipped by tree after tree. Mike lead the way but only barely as El easily kept pace with the long-legged boy. The bad men were behind them closing in fast, being more in shape than the two. Several held tranquillizer guns.

Lucky for El she had been experimenting with ways to use and channel her powers, with her free hand she clicked her fingers and a tree fell from where it stood, snapped by the roots and it fell in the path of the bad men, it bought them a second or two worth of distance as they had to jump or climb over the fallen tree, the clearing where Mike bike stood lay ahead.

She clicked her fingers again and a larger tree fell, crushing one unfortunate man beneath it, they couldn't climb over this one so they had to run around it, Mike kicked the kick stand and climbed on, El mounted less than a second later, Mike began to pedal hard but El focused and soon enough they were zooming down the road, her powers giving them a much needed speed boost.

In desperation they fired their guns at the two who were fast becoming a blip to their eyes, luckily for the two they were far out of range by the time they had managed to fire.

The only sound now was Mikes heavy breathing and the sound of the bike chain and wheels, Blood finally began to leak out of El's nose but only a small amount had a managed to escape before she wiped it with a tissue that she kept on her for such an occasion.

Mike slowed to a stop to catch his breath as his legs also felt like jelly from pedalling so hard, they had come to rest at the border of Cartersville.

Mike was the first to speak.

"We can't go back to Hawkins, it's the first place they'll look for us" Mike said turning to look at El. She silently nodded her agreement.

"Where can we go?" she asked quietly.

Mike dug into his pocket and found only $12, he sighed in exasperation.

"Do you have any money on you?" he asked, she dug round into her pocket and brought out several crumpled up bills.

"Hopper told me to keep this on me in case" she explained simply, she held out the bills to him, he gently took them from her hand and counted them, it was enough.

"Okay I have an idea" Mike said as they pedalled down the road into Cartersville

They came up to a dingy looking motel and Mike's face wrinkled in disgust in its ramshackle appearance but it would do for now. Mike and EL climbed off the bike.

"Wait here" Mike said, he turned and went across the road into the trees, a few moments passed and Mike came back out, minus a bike.

"I hid the bike in a bush, I just hope no-one takes it, I love that bike" he added sadly to himself.

El gave a small smile, together they entered the office to rent a room, their was a guy sat chewing gum and looked bored to be there. Mike went up to the counter as El looked around her curiously.

"Excuse Me?" Mike said clearing his throat to get the man's attention. He turned to face him with a disinterested expression

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Mike frowned at the man's tone"

"How much for a room for the night"

"$40 per night, $60 for two nights"

Suddenly he became more awake as he looked at the two at the counter like he was seeing them for the first time.

"Wait, aren't you a little young to be sleeping in motels" he asked

"Can we have a room please" Mike said firmly

The Man chuckled to himself, hell he didn't care, he hated this job.

"two singles or a double?" he asked with a smirk, amused at how Mike's cheeks turned red.

"Double" El said suddenly out of nowhere

Mike turned to see El starring the man hard in the face. It did nothing to ease Mike's blush that was so red now that he felt like he was going to combust, the clerk's eyebrows raised in surprise. Mike handed over the 40 dollars trying to avoid the clerks face as he handed them the keys to room six.

"Have a good night" the man added teasingly as they hastened to leave. The blush on Mikes face was threatening to become a neon sign.

Mike unlocked the door and turned the light on to see a lone double bed. Mike closed the door softly and let a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding in. He set the keys down on the cabinet as he wandered in to see the room, it was cleaner then he had expected. He looked into the bathroom to see a shower along with some soaps and towels.

"Hey El, did you want to take the first shower?" he called out from the bathroom as he examined some of the soaps, several seconds had passed and he received no response. He called out again.

"El?" he said stepping back into the main room, only to find El starring at him with her big round brown eyes, the look she was giving him Mike could only describe as Hunger? Before he could even comprehend that thought Eleven dove towards him, crashing her lips upon his. This was different to their usual kisses.

There was hunger, longing, passion that was put into the kiss as El pinned him to the wall, as Mike had found himself pushed backwards with El's initial dive. Mike's instincts took over as he cupped the back of El's head, his fingers caressing her brown curls, as their kiss went deeper, more desperate, their unspoken feelings finally culminating in this.

They barely stopped for breath as Eleven dragged Mike towards the bed, her intentions becoming clear, were they too young for what was about to happen? They eventually paused for breath.

"El we don't have to do th-" Mike said before El cut him off placing a soft finger upon his lips.

"I want to" she whispered "I only want you Mike" She whispered in such a way that it sent chills down Mikes spine, he swallowed nervously, his mouth going drier than the Sahara desert.

"Are you sure?" he asked, always being the considerate one, always caring, always loving and understanding.

She merely nodded in response before capturing his lips with hers once more. Her fingers ran through is ebony hair, marvelling at how soft it felt, the stars on his face obscured by the blush upon his face.

Soon enough their clothes lay in a messy pile upon the floor, what followed was a night of unrivalled passion, everything that they had been through and experienced together became an emotional catharsis in this. A night where everything finally clicked into place for Eleven and Mike.

Never had something felt so right or so good for either of them, they became one together, it set off chain reaction in both of them, their souls had basked in their union, a night that neither of them would ever forget till their dying day.

A night where the unspoken words between them became so very clear. They finally had a word for what they felt for each other, terrifying as much as it was electrifying.

Love.

Deep and Desperate.

Powerful and Potent.

Passionate and Painful.

As they slowed and tired, Eleven fell asleep in Mike's arms as Mike held her to him, scared that she would vanish once more and considering what they just shared it would truly destroy him because if she died, his heart would shatter and he too would die due to a broken heart and soul.

Eventually Mike closed his eyes and he began to drift off to the world of dreams, only difference was his dream had come true, the tips of his fingers gently stroking El's bare shoulder.

Mike and Eleven.

Their love was the purest of all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) that is the first time I ever wrote anything close to Smut I hoped I made it tasteful and not cringe worthy lol they needed the emotional catharsis and to be honest that was the part I enjoyed writing the most but I didn't want to make it explicit, speaking of which this will most likely be the only time that they do the deed. As I want it to be special to them. An unforgettable night, how'd I do? Lol
> 
> As always guys review! and until next time guys, peace!


	4. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) First off I would like to apologize to anyone who found the last part of the last chapter uncomfortable, it was not my intent as it was meant to be something beautiful they both shared, second I would like to apologize for how long this chapter took to write and the shortness of it as well.

Mike awoke with a start, sleep blurring his eyes as they strained against the morning sunlight, memories of last night also came flooding back as he felt a light weight pressed on his chest. He glanced down to see Eleven fast asleep upon his chest. Her mouth hung open slightly as she slept, her arms clung to him.

Did he regret what happened last night? No, it was probably the best night of his life, sharing something like that with this amazing person. Christ if Hopper ever found that this had happened he would literally murder him.

But as those memories came flooding back so did the reason as to why they were on the run in the first place, the bad men had found her, God what would have happened if she hadn’t come to his house, would she have been captured again. The thought alone made Mike angry and fearful.

Angry that they were still after her, that they couldn’t give her peace after she had effectively saved the world.

Fearful that they would take her away again, that he would lose her again where she would be locked away in a lab for the rest of her life, experimented on. 

As he looked upon her he vowed that he would not let them take her again, even if that meant he had to give his own life to ensure that, he would do so in a heartbeat. Mike watched in fascination as El mumbled in her sleep which was adorable, He peeled himself away carefully and let lay back down on the bed as he headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower. He smiled to himself as she looked peaceful laying there.

He turned the faucet on and let the warm water spray over him as he bowed his head in contemplation, water cascaded down his back, where would they go now? The only option really was to get as far away from Hawkins as possible he felt a tinge of guilt as he knew his mom would be worried about him but this was the choice he made, whoever Eleven went he would be with her, every step of the way.

He turned the water off, saving the rest of the hot water for Eleven, he grabbed the nearest towel and began to dry himself down, going through the motions, would there be an awkward silence? Would she regret what they did? Mike gulped in fear if that were the case, he finally knew what his feelings were for Eleven, it was like someone lifted a fog from his eyes.

He was in love with El. 

The thought was both terrifying and exciting.

He had been in loved with her since the day that he found her in the rain. There was never a doubt about it and never would be.

He just put the last of his clothes on when he heard a whimper from the other room.

“Mike?” Eleven called quietly, there wasn’t a second that had gone by before Eleven had started to panic, his clothes gone and he was nowhere to be seen.

“Mike?!” she called out louder in a full blown panic, the lights started to flicker as her emotions started to go rampant, Mike rushed out of the bathroom and Eleven finally remembered how to breath as her brown eyes widened in relief at the sight of the ebony haired boy, he came to sit on the bed next to her.

“Don’t worry I’m here, I ain’t going anywhere” he said comfortingly with a small smile.

She opened her mouth to reply.

“Yes I promise” Mike said before she could ask, he wrapped her in a soft hug bringing her close to him, their scents were mixed together, Mike pulled away albeit reluctantly. He brushed a curl away from her forehead before planting a kiss upon it, she sighed in content.

“Why don’t you go take a shower? And I’ll go get us some food” Mike suggested, El nodded as Mike made his way to the door, he put his shoes on and was about to leave.

“Mike, do you think Hopper is okay?” El questioned.

Mike paused for a moment considering his answer 

“I hope so El” Mike finally said before opening the door and walking through, he closed it quietly, El watched the door for a few seconds before making her way to the bathroom herself and turning on the shower head, testing it with her hand before stepping in.

Her mind wandered to the previous night, how beautiful it was, despite everything that was going on she had never felt so content, so alive. Falling asleep in Mike’s arms was something akin to total bliss, Mike was the missing piece in her life. 

The water ran down her, she based in its warmth letting it cascade through her curls. Her eyes closed in contemplation. She could feel the power that lay inside her, a sleeping dragon. She could feel it swirl around her, its tendrils comforting, always at the ready when needed but now she felt stronger, a whole lot stronger. 

Mike had walked out of the motel and crossed the street to the local diner, he slapped his forehead in frustration as he forgot to ask El what she wanted. Eggo’s most likely he thought to himself in amusement, as she climbed the few amount of steps into the relatively quiet building. 

Unbeknownst to Mike a white van was sat further down the road, a single occupant was sat in the drivers side, he watched as Mike walked across from the Motel and into the diner. Once he was out of sight the burly man lifted a radio up his mouth.

“Dr Brenner, I found them, they’re in Cartersville, the boy is on his own at the moment, over” 

Not a second later did a voice come through the radio.

“Excellent, proceed to intercept him, if we have him she’ll comply” Brenner said confidently.

“Yes Doctor”

Several vans now came speeding down the road, before slowing down to the speed limit as they approached the diner, several men in suits exited the vehicles and made their way to the entrance of the diner.

They crouched just out of sight of the entrance as Mike came out carrying two bags of food he had just bought, his mind elsewhere as made his way down the steps, suddenly Mike felt electricity course through him as he lost control of his muscles and fell to the floor as the volts sizzled through him. He screamed at the sudden intrusion of pain on his nerve endings. They picked him up and bundled him into one of the vans. This all took place within a time span of thirty seconds. Quick and Efficient.

El had just put her shoes on when she felt a spike of pain in her head as Mike’s screams echoed within, stunning her momentarily. She marched outside of the motel just in time to see four white vans quickly accelerate away from the diner, she could feel Mike’s presence inside the Van that was leading the others away from the scene.

“Mike” she said angrily as her eyes narrowed at the retreating kidnappers. She felt her power surge around her, dancing and rejoicing in her rage. She was going to make them all pay for taking Mike away from her. Her eyes shimmered to an Icy blue as she felt her power envelop her, the tendrils ready to destroy at a moments command 

She was going to make them burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Eleven’s decent into Darkness is going to begin in the next chapter, I will forewarn it will not be for the faint of heart as one of them is going to suffer badly and that will bring out the darkness in her. Its going to get dark lol as always guys review! And until next time, peace!


	5. Suffering

The raw fury that was emanating from Eleven was all encompassing, her eyes glowed an icy blue, the glow travelled down her face lighting up her veins as they traversed her body, spreading to every corner before running down her arms and into her hands. She gazed down to her hands as they too glowed an ominous blue. She could feel the power in her fingertips.

She felt powerful, strong, maybe even invincible. All her life her powers had plagued her, people only ever wanted to use her for her powers, to make her subservient to them. But now? Now she welcomed them, Now she saw them as her ally, Now she silently consented to the tendrils tempting her to commit bloodshed. She could still barely see the retreating vans as they scurried away from her. Her arm raised slowly, pointing her outstretched hand towards the nearest van before closing her fingers into a tight fist.

The van began to groan in protest as the metal began to crumple in upon itself, oil from the burst gas tank now spilled over the floor, gushing like blood out of a grievous wound, before she released the van as it fell to the floor with an almighty crash, the men inside struggled to free themselves from the metal cage they had now found themselves in. Eleven felt no sorrow for them as she sent a bolt of energy from her enraged body. Anger transformed into a pure electrifying energy that pulsated towards its target.

The oil beneath them ignited as the bolt made contact, heating the metal from without, like that of a brazen bull, the occupants found themselves being cooked alive within their metal cage, being slowly cooked alive. Eleven walked past with purpose not bothering to put the men out of their misery as they screamed, screamed as their skin melted from their bodies. 

All that was left was the charred bodies, black smoke had risen to the sky like a omen of death as eleven strode with purpose towards Mikes signature presence within her mind, the tendrils reaching out to Mike, soothing his presence as it whimpered against hers, she could feel the flayed nerves of his from being stunned, her anger turned to one of lust for vengeance on those who dared to hurt Mike.

Dr Brenner watched as the two guards carelessly threw Mike into one of the rooms underneath the lab, its walls as bare as the mans soul, its walls of a dull white, Mike groaned in pain as he hit the cold hard floor, Mike turned over to sit with his back against the wall, not enough energy for him to even climb up onto the sorry excuse for a bed. 

He closed his eyes and thought of Eleven, the girl that he had fallen in love with, he hoped she fled, she had to stay safe no matter what, he reached out to her with his mind knowing that she might be able to hear him through the void, he begged with her to stay away, keep herself safe but all he received was a cold and eerie silence, nothing, not even an acknowledgment. Just a deafening silence 

The door to his cell opened and two guards stepped inside, followed by Dr Brenner, both of them starred each other down, Mike felt pure hatred engulf him as he looked upon the man that had been the cause of El’s suffering for the first twelve years of her life, Dr Brenner spoke quietly yet Mike could every poison laced word that came rolled off of his forked tongue.

“Call out to her, Michael” Brenner said softly, however his eyes communicated the unspoken threat.

Mike laughed hollowly “You really think I would betray her like that?” Mike said

“You will call out to her, one way or the other, you don’t have a choice in the matter” Brenner said, he gave a moment for Mike to comply but was met with a stony silence 

“I will never betray her, never” Mike spat. 

Brenner looked almost regretful? “Very Well” he nodded to one of the guards, before Mike knew what happened the guard’s fist had collided with his stomach, Mike cough and spluttered as the wind was knocked out of him. 

He held his stomach before looking up to Brenner’s vicious eyes.

“Go fuck yourself” Mike said defiantly 

“That I cannot do, although You and Eleven have some experience in that don’t you” Brenner said with a sickening smile, Mike felt to keep his composure, the greatest night of his life being used against him and it was making his blood boil

“oh yes, I know about that” Brenner said “really I should thank you Michael, you and her have established a connection, you are like a beacon to her, like a moth to the flame” Brenner said “When we took you, it drew her out almost instantly, she’ll be coming for you” 

Mike looked at the silver haired man, trying to detect any sort of bluff, there wasn’t one, his eyes cast themselves down to the floor, he felt like he was going to be sick, if it were true, it would be his fault for her recapture. He looked back to Brenner who had a smug smile, so self-assured of his own victory.

“Go. Fuck. Yourself” Mike repeated and then faster than anyone would have thought possible Mike had lunged towards Brenner, his fist made a satisfying sound as it made contact with Brenner’s jaw. The force of the blow forced Brenner to take a step backwards. The guard sent another punch to Mikes stomach, twice as hard, causing Mike to keel over. Pain. All he felt was pain.

Brenner wiped his split lip with a handkerchief that he withdrew from his top breast pocket.

“Let’s see if we can hasten her arrival” Brenner said coldly, the guards nodded before each of them in turn would punch and kick Mike in various places on his body, his face, his stomach, his chest, his back. Fists, feet and Tazers were all Mike could feel. Blood flew freely from his nose and mouth as the barrage never stopped.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Only mere miles away a girl screamed as she felt the pain of the one she loved. 

She could feel his suffering because she was suffering too.

Pain. Something she knew all too well.

They had sealed their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) oooh a cliffy yet again I’m just a terrible, terrible person lol I enjoyed writing this chapter, I look back on it and I feel like I have improved since I first started out and its mostly due to the amazing reviews I wake up to every time I post a chapter. I would not be this far if it weren’t for your amazing support guys.
> 
> As always review! And until next time guys, peace!


	6. Eclipse

She screamed as the pain ripped through her, she fell to her knees overwhelmed by pain that was not hers, hands clutched to the side of her head as she attempted to drown out the pain. Mike. It was Mike’s pain that she was feeling. His loyalty to her was causing this pain, this suffering.

“Mike” she whispered sadly, those icy blue eyes let loose several silent tears, tears that she shed for the boy that was suffering for her, not giving leeway to the men that were currently making him suffer this agony, she closed her eyes and focused. She found herself in the void. Its inky blackness that seemingly went on forever ever, cries of pain echoed from within. She turned to find Mike being beaten to a bloody pulp before her, her eyes widened as she involuntarily rushed to him, to try and prevent this from happening.

Mike lay on the floor, he spat out a mouthful of blood onto the no longer clear white floor, one eye closed, black and purple. His lip was split in several places. The Men had finally relented in beating him, Mike looked up to his captors defiantly.

“Fuck you” he said hoarsely through what he managed to guess was probably several broken ribs. Nevertheless his sheer iron will was enough for him to pull himself up and lean back against the wall. The back of his head made a light thud sound as it touched the wall to rest. 

Eleven reached out her hand towards Mike’s face before he vanished in a puff of grey smoke, her hand dropped dejectedly as she was left alone in the empty void. Her eyes snapped open, she felt the tendrils of her rage explode out, the telekinetic tendrils flew outward in every direction, they wrapped themselves around trees, ripping them from the ground from the roots, her scream so powerful that it caused the ground to shake beneath her.

High in the skies even the moon felt Eleven’s sheer rage as it moved across the sky to block out the sun in an eclipse as the world fell into darkness, tide’s across the planet shifted suddenly flooding beaches across the world, the change of gravity’s pull was felt across the world. Eleven fell to her knees, her hands placed upon the ground to steady herself as the tendrils of her mind finally reeled themselves in, destruction lay around her, her emotions for Mike fuelling the power and devastation she could cause. 

Mike several Miles away could grief, anger and sorrow that were not of his own, at the same time he felt the ground shake. As lab scientists and guards ran outside feeling the effects, Mike strained his ears to hear what was going on but could not discern anything, much to his displeasure.

“Eleven” Mike whispered, his head bowed as he realised who’s emotion that he was now feeling, his non-injured eye closed and he reached out to her, reached out to her with every damn fibre of his being, every ounce of love he felt for her, he reached out for her and was elated to feel her.

Eleven was knelt on her knees as she felt the gentle caress of Mike’s mental presence, her mind pulled it close to her, selfishly intertwining itself with him, as their minds became one together. In that moment that had felt at peace, content as they bathed in each others signature.

Their night of passion had consecrated the bond that had been formed on that one fateful night during the vanishing of Will Byers. It was solidified, bringing them closer together than anyone had ever been before, the tendrils had reached out to Mike and wrapped themselves around him lovingly. A bond of unshakeable loyalty, understanding and love.

But love was dangerous. Eleven stood to her feet, she set up mental shields to prevent Mike from feeling the bloodlust she was feeling, she was going to make them all pay, every last one of them. She didn’t want Mike to see this. She was going to become the monster that she always believed herself to be.

She marched onward, following Mike’s signature like a beacon as it led her to the lab, that supposed to have been shut down and repurposed. Evidently not Eleven thought bitterly as she approached the gate. Her arm swished through the air as she tore down the feeble metal wiring that separated her from the inner courtyard of the lab. A guard who was reading a book saw Eleven tear down the fence, he stepped outside hands reaching for his holster.

El snapped his neck before his finger could even grasp the handle of the weapon, his lifeless body tumbled to the floor. Eleven didn’t even glance at him as she strode forwards towards her singular, single minded goal. Her icy blue eyes shone through the darkness as she approached the front entrance, the guards stationed at the entrance to the building raised their weapons at the girl. 

“Freeze! drop to your knees and place you hands on your head!” one of them shouted as they took cautious steps towards her, she eyed the weapons in their hands before coldly looking up at them, sweat began to drip down the seconds guards forehead as she failed to do as she was told. 

“No” she said, her tone cold and unforgiving.

The guards fired off several rounds towards her, Eleven didn’t flinch as the bullets made impact against her flesh. The guards eyes widened in shock and terror as they saw the bullets make contact before they simply fell to the floor at her feet, melted. Like they were coated in a corrosive acid.

She waved her hand and the guards felt their brains suffer terrible pain, the weapons clattered to the floor, as they also fell to their knees hands clutching at their heads, Eleven confidently strode forwards thrusting her other arm out towards the locked doors, they promptly flew off their hinges in a shower of metal debris. 

Eleven, like that of an avenging Angel strode through the doors of her former prison, somewhere behind her the guards head finally exploded in a fountain of blood and brain matter.

She could feel Mike in the lower levels of the lab, the tendrils stretched out before her, seeking her beloved out, searching every corner, every shadow for the ebony haired boy. She found him in a place all too familiar, he was imprisoned the same room that she herself had been for the first twelve years of her life, her eyes narrowed into a scowl. She hastened to him. 

Dr Brenner watched with a growing sense of pride as he watched El’s progress on screen, the CCTV cameras were catching everything, small sensors were gathering data every time she used her gifts, the flow of data was immeasurable, her devastating potential finally being realised.

“Let’s go down to the boy’s cell, its time we re-commenced project 11” Dr Brenner said, as he stepped out of the command centre and made his way down a lift hidden by a secret wall. Flanked by several guards he made his way to the door before stepping inside and closing the door, leaving the guards outside.

Mike looked up from the floor and starred with loathing at the man. Brenner simply smiled in return, the smile never reaching his eyes.

“She’s here” Brenner said simply “She has become everything we hoped to be and more” Brenner said reaching into the inside of his suit jacket and pulling out a handgun. 

“She is better than that, something that you will never see, she‘s not a weapon or a lab rat, she is better than you, better than any of us” Mike spat back gazing hatefully at him with his one good eye 

Brenner contemplated his words for a few moments. Screams could now be heard from above, the building shook, dust and particles of concrete cascading down the wall.

“We shall see, Michael Wheeler”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) its all coming together now lol, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, im not sure how many chapters of this are left but it will definitely have an ending and epilogue, possibly setting up a sequel, depends where I make the story go by the end lol
> 
> As always guys review! And until next time guys, peace!


	7. Annihilation

**(A/N) Lyrics in bold italics**

As the telekinetic tendrils withdrew themselves back into Eleven’s mind she opened her eyes, however, they continued to swirl around her, ready to strike at a moments notice, behind her lay a trail of blood, bodies and brutality. All caused by an enraged girl with a immeasurable amount of power coursing through her.

**_No Love lost on me_ **   
**_Life so costly_ **

Love and Anger working in tandem with each other, a deadly combination but with someone like Eleven it was world threatening. She marched along towards the staircase that would lead her down to the basement levels of the lab where she had spent the first twelve long years of her life.

**_Bring me down with_ **   
**_Seven point six two at high velocity_ **

Military Police and Soldiers began to pour out of various doorways with weapons of various kinds and calibres, El eyed all of them one by one as they took various positions around the lobby, some were overhead on the balcony above the lobby, outgunned, outnumbered but never outpowered, not by a long shot. The tendrils within her begged to be released upon them as the weapons were cocked or the safeties taken off making them lethal.

Soon the energies surged and the fun began.

**_I can see them everywhere_ **   
**_They're All around me_ **   
**_They're Waiting for me_ **

Her eyes shimmered from her brown orbs to the icy blue and within the darkened lobby they pierced the darkness, they glowed ominously, one guard lost his nerve and opened a standard three round burst upon Eleven, the rounds flew towards her but before they could make contact the bullets slowed to a point where it looked like they were trying to making their way through an invisible sludge as they pursued their futile projectory

**_Descending, unrelenting_ **

The bullets began to melt and be eaten as they passed through the barrier before they fell to the floor, harmless and charred beyond recognition, she flicked her head and the offending soldier had is neck snapped, killing him instantly, his lifeless corpse falling in a heap upon the floor whereupon the rest of the armed men opened fire upon the angel of death that now stood before them, the tendrils swirled around her protectively, letting no harm befall the girl. Melting the bullets as they approached making them clatter to the floor like the shell casings from whence they came.

_**Beauty of Annihilation** _

And so Eleven extended both her hands and tightened them into fists, the two men in front of her were raised off of their feet, the weapons fell from their grasp, useless to them now as their hands flew to their throats to try and loosen the force that was constricting them. Her fists tightened just that little bit more and their windpipes were crushed. Before being flung to the side.

**_Death so beautiful_ **   
**_Looks so beautiful_ **

The Tendrils unleashed themselves finally, racing forward, no-one was spared, as men were flung heavily into walls, they slumped to the ground in defeat, her hands were a flurry of movement as directed her powers towards the bad men, some didn’t even bother fighting after the previous displays of power and simply had decided it would be in their best interests to run for it. Unfortunately for them Eleven was all out of patience, all out of mercy. Lights flickered unable to maintain themselves against the surge of power. She pulled their legs out from under them hoisting them in mid-air, she flicked her head causing several heads to explode, spraying blood and brain matter in the once pristine and clean lobby.

Eleven felt a sharp pain on the side of her temple, sending her tumbling to the floor, the tendrils immediately receded as her concentration was broken, her icy blue eyes hatefully looked up to the man who pistol whipped her in the side of the head, he backed away slowly under her intense stare as her eyes narrowed in a cold fury at him, he found himself suddenly stuck in place.

**_Death so beautiful_ **

He began to scream in agony as he felt his bones begin to snap one by one, the tendrils expanded to encompass the man as his bones were rendered useless by her power, the others could only stand and watch horrified at the way she painfully and agonisingly killed him, she turned to face them and let out a telekinetic powered scream, causing the building to shake under the strain, the ones that were still left found themselves hurtling through the air, the wall fast approaching, there no was no cohesive thought from them anymore as their lifeless forms fell to the floor for the final time.

**_Looks so beautiful on me_ **

Eleven looked down to her self to see her clothes stained in their blood, her veins in her body continued to glow blue although the glow started to dim slightly as her breath became natural again, her eyes too also dimmed before she gazed around her at the destruction she had wrought upon them, bodies lay here and there, some had blood pouring out their wounds she had inflicted upon them, remorse at her actions hit her like a freight train, until she was reminded by the voice as to why she had done it.

_It was for him, it was always for him_

And with that thought in mind she proceeded to make her way down the stairs that were now completely clear of bad men due to her slaughter of them before finding herself in an all too familiar area, she had made it to the floor of where she was imprisoned for so very long, she hastily made her way down the empty corridor, sensing Mike’s mental signature so very close to hers now.

She made it to her old cell door, she ripped the door of its hinges, flinging it behind her out of the way as she strode forwards to see the boy she loved and the man she once called papa.

He was clapping slowly, sarcastically.

“See Michael? She is the monster that you claim she isn’t” Brenner said placing his hands upon his shoulders in a father like manner even though it was anything but.

Eleven, self-consciously, looked down at herself truly seeing at what she had become, she had become the monster she always had thought herself to be, she revelled in the spilt blood and bloodlust she had unleashed upstairs, only monsters enjoyed causing death and destruction, she couldn’t bare now to look Mike in the eyes.

“El?” Mike said uncertainly. Oh god his voice, his voice, it was something like a slice of heaven, a slice of heaven she didn’t deserve, that she would never deserve.

“Mike” she whispered “don’t look at me” her head bowed shamefully at the floor. Even though she wanted to rush over to him, hug him, kiss him and do the things they did in the dark of the night together.

“El, look at me, please” Mike said, a hint of desperation in her tone, she hesitated for a few more moments before slowly raising her head, her eyes travelled up Mike’s body, it was battered and bruised, one eye black and purple, the other wide open as he looked at her , their eyes locked and she instantly melted, feeling warmth spread through her again, the glow in her veins finally vanished receding into her being once more, her eyes dimmed to the point where they became her natural brown orbs, deep and beautiful.

She was El again.

The tendrils moved forward in her minds eye and wrapped themselves around Mike protectively, easing his pain, Mike felt this foreign feeling encircle him and spread through him, her mind had reached out to him and touch him, to protect him.

She was his El again, he smiled reassuringly at her, sending loved and warmth across the bond they now shared, her unspoken apology to him and his forgiveness was exchanged between them, she smiled shyly at him. Almost forgetting that Brenner was even there.

He cleared his throat, and their attention was snapped back onto him again.

“Well this reunion very touching Eleven, but you are home again, we’re going to make this all better, so that no-one else gets hurt” Brenner said, almost eerily repeating what he had said that night almost two years ago.

“You think I came all this way just to become your slave again?” Eleven said angrily.

Brenner simply smiled back at her “yes I do, in fact I am almost certain of it” he made a nodding gesture towards the one-way mirror and the door behind him open, a man walked in dragging with him a gagged and tied up Hopper. Eleven instinctively made a step forward.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah stay where you are” Brenner commanded, as he pulled out the handgun he carried.

“It’s simple Eleven, you have two choices, either you come with us and become Project 11 again or we kill your father” he spat the word father “ and we kill the boy you love, your choice Eleven” Brenner said still smiling, certain of his victory.

El looked between both of them.

Annihilation wasn’t so beautiful anymore.

**(A/N) sorry about the late update people, been very, very busy lately but hopefully I should have this story finished before the 22nd as I now know the clear direction that I want this story to end with.**

**As always review guys and until next time, peace!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Destruction

El looked between the three of them, first Mike, then hopper and then she glared up at Brenner who’s gun was pressed to the side of Mike’s forehead, she couldn’t risk using her powers, if she killed Brenner his Gun may go off in reflex and simply disarming him might cause the gun to go off as well, she bit her lip in contemplation and worry, what was she to do?

 

The tendrils flowed and swirled around her, patiently waiting to be unleashed however she reeled them in, before facing Brenner with her trademark glare and stare. She had no other choice, it was either this or risk losing them both forever. This was something that she simply could not allow.

 

El cast her gaze down to the floor, resigned to her fate and Mikes good eye widened as realized at what she was about to do. 

 

“Yes” She whispered her gazed still downcast at the floor. 

 

“El, No!” Mike shouted straining and trying to pull away from Brenner, he felt like his world was burning around him, Brenner kept a firm hold on the angry boy, he took the gun away from Mikes head and beckoned her to him, slowly she lifted her foot off the ground to walk towards him.

 

“That’s a good girl, we are going accomplish so much together” he said, what made it just as worse was the fact that he genuinely smiled, like he actually believed in what they were doing was going to be for the greater good, Mike’s good eye sliently pleaded with her not too as it glistened.

 

“El” he whispered looking at her, she looked back to this amazing boy, she knew in that moment she would suffer torments and tortures likes of which the world had never seen for him, she would destroy the world if only to keep him safe, her two brown orbs met his.

 

“Mike” she said faintly, struggling to not burst into tears, she had played right into Brenner’s hand and they were about to be separated, possibly forever, it had to be said in case she never got a chance to do so again.

 

“I…I..I” she stuttered before looking ashamedly at the floor, unable to from the simple words that she finally was able to understand, what they did together under the thrall of it, the contentment, the passion and the beauty.

 

Love was Beautiful and Destructive.

 

The Beauty of Annihilation.

 

Her face rose up once more from its gaze upon the tiled floor of the lab and looked at Mike, who gazed back at her with what she could only describe as pain.

 

“I Love You, Mike” She said, Mikes composure broke at the words as a single solitary tear left his eye and made its way down his reddened cheek. “I have always loved you” her gaze left him, unable to look at the broken look that was etched upon him, Even Dr Brenner was surprised by the declaration, his grip upon Mike loosened slightly.

 

“Eleven…” Mike uttered utterly broken. His thoughts went back to that night, the night where everything had been so clear for the both of them. Mike knew he felt something pull him to her that night that he found her alone in the woods, raining splattering upon them all, he didn’t listen to the voice that said she’s the one, he just simply didn’t listen and here they were, about to be torn from the other.

 

He couldn’t do it again, he couldn’t lose her again not after everything, not after that night. He would rather die then be without her, he knew this to very core of his being. So what he did next took everyone by surprise, but no-one was more surprised than Mike.

 

He spun round and grabbed Brenner’s arm that was holding the pistol to his forehead and managed to wrestle it away from his head although it went off no more than a millisecond later. Brenner struggled with the impassioned teen for possession of the firearm.

 

“Mike!” El shouted rooted to the spot as she watched him wrestle for the control of the gun. Mike did the only thing he could and sank his teeth down in Brenner’s hand who howled in pain as blood began to flow from the wound and the handgun clattered to the floor which Mike scrambled for being faster than the ageing Brenner, he scrambled back up to his feet, gun in hand and panting heavily, his broken ribs getting worse due to the effort.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he notice the other guard had his gun trained on him and Mike cursed under his breath, he forgot about that other guard as he had been too distracted by El’s declaration of Love. 

 

“Drop it” He ordered, Mike could of turned and fired but if he made the sudden movement to do so the guard would shoot him before he would even be able to aim, his options as well as time were running out and running out fast. 

 

“I said drop it” the guard ordered once more “I wont ask a third time” he warned and Mike made to lower the gun, his ploy unsuccessful, Hopper chose that moment to suddenly stand head butt the guard with the back of his head, who stumbled back clutching at his nose as blood spewed forth.

 

Eleven took the opportunity to hold the guard in place with her powers, the gun pressed into his side where it could do no more harm, with the other arm she telekinetically undid the bonds on hoppers hands, he took the gag out of his mouth and pried the gun from the guards hand and raised it pointing at the guard who could do nothing as he was rooted in place.

 

Internally, Brenner was seething at this turn of events, he had all the cards and now it had been turned against him.

 

Brenner looked to Mike who glared back at Brenner with a hatred that should not be on a fourteen year olds face, Brenner however still had one more card to play and he was going to play it.

 

“So what happens now then Gentlemen?” Brenner asked the smile still plastered upon his face turning to face each of the two Males in the room.

 

“Eleven won’t kill me, she can’t, because I’m her papa, she may have been able to kill all my associates but she has never been able to hurt me, isn’t that right, Eleven?” he asked looking to her, she simply just glared back in response.

 

“Chief Hopper, if you shoot me, you will betray every principle that you stand for, badge or no badge, you can’t shoot an unarmed man in cold blood and if you did you would be no better than me” Brenner said gazing pointedly at Hopper before he turned to Michael Wheeler.

 

“Michael, the boy of pure heart, oh yes my spies watched you for those 353 days, oh yes we knew about your little calls to Eleven every night, they profiled you, examined you and your friends, you won’t shoot me, because what sort of monster will that make you in her eyes?” he chuckled, evidently pleased with the seeds of doubt he had now placed in Mikes head. The gun shook in his hand whether from rage or loss of composure Brenner could not tell.

 

He slowly walked towards Mike, grasping upon that weakness.

 

“She will destroy you Mike, that was all she was designed to do, to kill, to destroy, if you don’t believe me look at what she did to those men upstairs, they were only doing what they were told, they had families, children, mothers, fathers and she slaughtered them without a second thought” 

 

Mike would not believe it, he knew Eleven, he knew that she was just a girl who wanted to belong expect she had the power to destroy whole nations, it was the girl who he fell in love with, he knew that whenever he looked into the future all he could see was Eleven.

 

Brenner could see the doubt in his eyes, it was time to deliver that finishing blow.

 

“She is not capable of Love, only capable of destruction and even if this love, look at what love has caused her to do, eventually like of an out of control fire, it will consume you all” Brenner finished.

 

A gunshot rang out and Brenner looked down to his chest at the bullet that had Pierced his heart before looking towards the shooter with a smile that was graced upon his bloodied lips.

“Love, it only has the power to destroy ” and with those final words Martin Brenner collapsed to floor and breathed no more.

 

Mike Wheeler felt the gun slip from his grasp and it clattered to the floor.

 

He fell to his Knees and let out a scream of pure anguish.

 

Michael Wheeler, the boy of Pure heart, was pure no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Poor Mike, I never give the guy a break, haha, someone needs to take these characters from me, I cause them nothing but hurt lol for those who have read Compendium I am currently brainstorming ideas for more chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> As Always review! And until next time guys, peace!


	9. Restoration

The cell fell into silence except for the sounds of a weeping Mike as he held his head in his hands, Brenner lay before them, a small pool of blood was making its way from underneath him, staining the once pristine white floor of the lab. 

The guard took the opportunity to run from the room as everyone’s attention was now focused on Mike and Brenner’s dead body, Hopper lowered his gun and sighed before walking over to the abandoned weapon that Mike previously used, Picking it up off of the ground before putting it into his back pocket. Although it didn’t seem like they would need it.

Mike was still shaking into his hands and Eleven felt her heart break for him, she remembers when she first took a life and papa had called it incredible but she was happy that day as Papa had been proud of her and carried her back to her room instead of the closet she was tossed into when she disobeyed, she gently walked up to Mikes side and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

“Mike…” she began, her fingers gently stroked his shoulder.

“El, don’t look at me, he was right, I proved him right” he sobbed avoiding her eyes although he made no move to remove her hand from his shoulder as she held it there, lightly stroking patterns upon his shoulder that made his skin tingle 

“What do you mean, Mike?” Eleven asked softly, coming to bend down in front of Mike. Her face contorted with worry for him.

Mike finally took his hands away from his face and Eleven noted the tear streaks that went down his cheeks and across the stars (She still refused to call them freckles) that littered his features, she felt her reach out to him and stroked his face gently with her fingers, helping to rid his face of the streaks.

“I’m a monster, I shot him El, I killed him” Mike whimpered lowering his head to look at his feet, he was literally a mess but El had never felt more love for anyone than she did at the moment, he had killed the one man that had enslaved her to his will. He was anything but a monster, he was Mike and would always be Mike. However, Mike continued.

She lifted his head to look at her, his eyes red and bloodshot, tears still made their way uninterrupted down his cheeks, Eleven leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead, Mike Despite himself closed his eyes as she did so, enjoying the contact with the girl that he thought he was going to lose all over again.

Hopper watched on silently giving the two a much needed moment, his own mind was a flurry of thoughts, they both had now killed for each other, Eleven had now reached triple digits and Mike had taken his first life for her. Could the extent of their feelings really extend to love? Hopper knew from the moment Mike pulled that trigger that they were both hopelessly and dangerously in love, to the bitter end.

“I had to, I couldn’t lose you again, not again” Mike whispered to the floor.

“Ssshhh” Eleven said hushing him as she held him to her, usually it was Mike that was comforting her and not the other way round but it felt natural to her as stroked the back of his head lovingly. Before she pulled back to and lifted his chin so she could look at him.

The moment their eyes met, El pressed her lips to his in something of a kiss of pure need and want, Mike kissed back just as passionately, his hand found the back of Elevens head, his fingers wrapped themselves into her forest of curls. Their lips slowly drifted apart from the other, Eleven’s breath was shaky, eyes fluttered and her nose gently brushed upon his, revelling in their intimacy.

“You won’t lose me, I would kill everyone if it meant you were safe” she declared, quietly and seriously, Mike watched in awe of the girl in front of him, her eyes flashed that icy blue before returning back into a deep chocolate brown. 

“I love you Ele---” Mike began to say although he couldn’t finish as she collided her lips with his as happy tears cascaded down her pale cheeks, her arms were snaked around his shoulders as she pulled him in deep, furiously kissing the ebony haired boy before pulling apart, gasping for air as their lungs were deprived of much needed oxygen.

Neither of them were innocent anymore for so many reasons and yet here they were, deeply, dangerously and desperately in love. For them the world only made sense when they were one, when they were together. 

“C’mon Kids, I think its time we went home” Hopper said breaking them out of their gaze upon the other, they both turned their heads simultaneously to look at Hopper, they had forgotten that he was even there, usually never being this quiet. Eleven simply nodded and smiled “Home” she said before pulling Mike up off of the floor. 

They slowly made their way upstairs, both Mike and Eleven were hand in hand as Hopper lead the why through the maze of corridors, only did now Mike see the destruction that Eleven had wrought. Bodies upon bodies lay everywhere, the crimson colour of blood dominated his vision. Some were torn in half, some were not even recognizable for humans anymore, their bodies mutilated beyond mere comprehension.

Mike saw a small tinge of regret pass upon her face for the suffering and death she caused but he knew she would do so all over again if it were to save him, it amazed him how someone so kind and caring as Eleven could rain down so much destruction. 

Daylight burst through the lobby, the eclipse Eleven had caused was finally over giving light to the world once more, the trio made their way outside, to feel the cold air blow gently through the trees and around them, there was a time Mike didn’t think he would feel the sun or the sensation of a cool gentle breeze again. Hopper holstered his firearm and turned to El.

“We need to burn this place to the ground, do you think you have enough strength left to do it?” Hopper asked as much as he didn’t to. Eleven simply nodded in response before turning to towards the cold concrete structure. 

She stretched forth her arms and spread her fingers, her eyes turned a dull icy blue, not as bright as before but icy blue nonetheless and fire spewed forth from the tips, the fire flowed into the building bursting through windows, it raced down hallways and corridors, engulfing everything within its path, soon the entire building was ablaze and Eleven watched as her former prison burned to the ground.

She was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) only one more chapter to go guys, 10 chapters seem to be the magic number for me don’t it lol I’m thinking of working on a new story, an AU, only problem is it might be very controversial, so I will most likely post the first chapter and see how people react for continuing to write more.
> 
> As always guys review! And until next time, peace!


	10. Revelations

 

The trio watched the lab be consumed by the fire that it once tried to tame within the girl, whom, just stood and watched as she burned down the last remnants of her past. Her dull icy blue eyes were replaced with her vibrant brown ones. She turned to look at Mike who brought her back from the brink. Mike leaned heavily against Hopper who kept him place with a firm arm on his shoulder, the toll of those several broken ribs were now finally beginning to take their toll on him.

She smiled at him shyly and despite the pain he was in Mike managed to smile back at her, they both realized it was finally over, the bad men were gone, destroyed, decimated and defunct. They were never coming back although it took the slaughter of hundreds of men, most of which were innocent to do so. Mike wandered over to her, limping and wincing in pain as he did so, El quickly and carefully supported him with her body as he hugged and nuzzled into her neck, whispering to her.

Hopper thought silently as he watched the embers burn out, she was like that of angelic power in human form, he went to church when he was younger, he read scripture, a single Angel had destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah, A single Angel had slaughtered 185,000 men in one night and a single Angel had killed all first-borns in the land of Egypt who’s door wasn’t splashed with lamb’s blood.

The Parallels were very striking Hopper thought as he looked over to the two teens who were now embracing. Angels were beautiful and destructive, El was quickly becoming a beautiful young woman and yet she radiated power absolute. Beauty and Destruction. Beauty of Annihilation.

Hopper watched as the two shared a small but deep kiss, Hopper looked away not wanting to interrupt on the moment. Hopper thought to the bodies back in the lab, she had killed them all without a seconds notice, all because they had Mike and effectively tortured him, Hopper knew if it were someone he loved as much El seemed to love Mike he would also of done the same.

And then there was the way her eyes would turn that icy blue, that never happened before in all the times that she had used her powers but only seemed to happen now when she used her powers destructively. Hopper decided that he would not worry about it later, she was safe, mike was safe, they were all safe. Hopper turned away from the smouldering remains of what was left.

Mike and El were drawn out of their stupor as Hopper drew near them and signalled them to follow him, El carefully hefted some of Mikes weight onto her in order to take the strain off of his broken ribs. They slowly trudged away from the lab, the telekinetic tendrils lovingly supported Mike, keeping him safe, as they always did.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Now fifteen, Both El ad Mike had recovered from their ordeal at the hands of Brenner, Mikes ribs had healed without complication and had passed his exams that year with high marks, second best in the year, Karen was happily surprised at Mike’s 180 turn around when it came to his grades as they had suffered tremendously since Eleven had vanished but since she had returned, Hawkins had witnessed the return of Mike’s intellect. Karen knew it had something to do with Hopper’s adoptive daughter Jane.

Of course she had met the girl only a few times when Mike had brought her to his house or when Hopper would drop her off, albeit cranky and good natured grumpiness. Every time she was at the door either by herself or with hopper she would always immediately say one thing.

“Mike?” she would ask hopefully and like if he had been summoned Mike would almost immediately appear from whatever area of the house he was in, being drawn to her like a moth to the flame. Where they would embrace and hold each other like they had been separated for years, although 353 days was enough thank you very much.

Once Karen had received Mike’s grade at the end of the academic year she made a note to pull Jane aside the next time she came over. Which she did.

Mike looked a little confused before letting go of her hand and descending into the basement where they would spend most of their time together. She pulled El into a motherly hug, she did so slowly as El was still a little uncomfortable with touch from some people.

She spoke up “Thank you” Karen said before pulling back. El looked her a little confused.

“For what?” she asked her brows furrowed.

“For bringing my son back” Karen said

El still looked confused so Karen clarified “He’s back to his old self again since he met you”

El understood, she looked into the basement where Mike had vanished down before looking back at Karen with a small smile.

“No” El said with a shake of her head “Better than before”

and then she too walked into the basement following her soul mate. Karen watched her go unaware that she was talking to her future daughter-in law, Karen left them to it with a smile not having to worry as long as Jane was there.

Eleven curled up at his side basking in his warm presence, of course everything wasn’t perfect, they both had terrible nightmares that constantly made them seek out each other’s presence, both Hopper and Karen would awaken to find that their child had acquired a companion during the night, both Mike and El would be in each others arms, blissfully asleep, it was the only way that either of them could get nightmareless sleep, Hopper didn’t argue with her remembering last time they had an argument over the relationship she had with the wheeler kid, he realized the two needed each other, even in dreamland.

Karen couldn’t help but be in two minds about the whole thing, on one hand it was inappropriate but on the other this was the girl that managed to reawaken the fire in her son. Plus she found it insanely cute in the way that Mike would have his arm around her protectively and the way in which El would snuggle into his chest, a small smile adorning her features.

Only a fool would try and put a stop to it. Greater Men have tried and failed.

Karen let in the other members of the party who would cheerfully greet her before they too would descend into the basement, where the sound of boisterous laughter and joy would emanate from within. All that mattered was that her son had been reignited.

As the party laughed, joked and bickered, El would sit by his side, never to leave, never to falter, never to change, always by his side, through hell and heaven and the Earth in which they stood.

No one saw the shadow of a thousand feathers

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) so that was the finale of this one, there will be a sequel guys of course lol inspiration hit me when I was writing this final chapter and no-one has ever done the idea which will now be the big plot point for the next story/sequel.
> 
> I also have an AU Mileven stroy I wish to attempt so look out for it, it will be called “Of Reich, Regret and Redemption” or “Devotion to Duty”
> 
> and a word of warning with "Of Reich, Regret and Redemption" it will take place in a period of history that is highly upsetting and i will historically and accurately depict the events that will take place, i hope to offend no-one and to honor the lives of the people who died.
> 
> As always review guys and until next time, peace!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) I’m Back! Inspiration hit me and now I am writing this dark Eleven story, trust me its going to get gnarly soon (Evil Laughter) lol as always guys review! And until next time, peace!
> 
> The title of this story is based on a song “Beauty of Annihilation” if you look for it listen to the remix version by Jr Rizzo, which also served to give me inspiration as I brainstormed for idea’s


End file.
